The Van Alen Dynasty
by Justapictureburn
Summary: What happens when a sudden death from a distant family member reveals a secret that has been kept from Schuyler Van Alen for years? So many problems, so little time, especially with Mimi and Jack's bonding on the horizon.
1. Immortalized

**July 20/09 : **I cleaned up the whole story. EVERYTHING. It took me almost six hours. A lot of stuff was changed. I am apppauled at some of the mistakes I had made. Please feel free to let me know if you find any more mistakes lurking about.

**June 22/09** : I just did a little cleaning. I found quite a few spelling and grammar errors. =/ I suppose I need to proof read better the first time.

**Aloha. =) I'm Carly and this is my first fanfic... ever! Be prepared for lots of mistakes! Haha, so anyways, this is going to be a tad different than the books. Things you need to know before you start this lovely story are:**

**Sky, Jack, Oliver, Mimi, Bliss, etc, are the SAME AGE. In the first Blue bloods novel it says that Sky, Oliver and Bliss are sophomores and Mimi and Jack are juniors. In my story they are all seniors... not seniors as in like old people but high school seniors. **

**This story is set after Melissa's hidden chapter, so Revelations. A few things are going to be off from the actual books, hope you don't mind. I will do little back stories and such so you don't get confused. If the story is confusing let me know! I also must warn you that I like to describe settings in great detail. It might be seen as a bad habit or a really good thing, I don't really know. So enough of my rambling. On with the story! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Blue blood is an expression from the Spanish phrase **_**"sangre azul,"**_** indicating noble birth or descent. -from Wikipedia.**

* * *

Schuyler Van Alen wandered through the hallways of Duchesne Preparatory School gazing up at the photographs of the graduating classes before her that lined the hallways. The black and white photographs acted almost as a timeline depicting what the current hairstyle was at the time it was taken. The first graduating class of 1869 showed a group of six young ladies with their hair pulled back into neat buns. As the line of photos went on, the hairstyles seemed to get puffier, longer and just plain weird. Something in each photo was the same though. Every girl in the photographs wore a white tea dress from Saks, white gloves from Bergdorf's and garlands of intertwined ivy upon their heads. Each boy wore proper morning suits and pearl tipped pins on their grey ascots.

As Schuyler came to the end of the timeline, she came face to face with a blank wall. In a week's time she would be wearing one of those white tea dresses from Saks and white gloves from Bergdorf's and her graduating class' photo would be placed on the blank wall space, leaving her immortalized in Duchesne history.

She wandered down the marble staircase letting her hand skim along the banister. Walking through Duchesne was like going through a time machine. From the fleur-de-lis wallpaper to the creaky Pullman elevator, everything was old fashioned. Some students hated it but Schuyler loved it. The school felt like more of a home to her and she would definitely miss it. Most students out of the small graduating class were ecstatic to finally be out on their own but Schuyler wasn't so sure. Some students had sent out their graduation announcements almost five months early. Schuyler had sent none. Who could she send them to? Cordelia and Lawrence had passed away, she had no father, her mother was in a coma and would most likely never wake up, Oliver's parents already had a son graduating and Charles had Mimi and Jack.

_Face it, you are on your own after this_. Schuyler thought to herself. _You have absolutely no one._

Sure, she had Oliver but lately Oliver had been avoiding her. She didn't blame her. After her break up with Jack, she had been no fun at all. Oliver didn't even know why she had severed all ties to Jack.

The bell rang signally the end of classes for the day and students began to crowd the halls. For everyone else it meant one less day till the end of the school year, for Schuyler it meant one less day till she was on her own... forever.

* * *

_Meet me at my locker. We need to do some shopping. _

Hm. Shopping with Mimi?

_Sorry, can't lots of homework. _

_You lie._

Jack didn't respond. He was lying but he couldn't really tell Mimi that he did not want to spend six hours in Barney's telling Mimi how good she looked in cashmere cardigans and silk dresses the flowed to the floor. Mimi already knew she looked good, why did he have to be there to tell her?

_You owe me you know. All the pain you put me through... _

True, she had him there. He had put her through a lot of pain while he was with... Schuyler. He knew he had hurt Mimi and felt guilty for it. Going to Barney's seemed like worse pain though.

_Fine. I'll just take Bliss with me. You still owe me though. Big time. _

The thought was icy. Mimi was certainly not impressed with Jack's mopey attitude. When a person is upset over something you are supposed to give them a bit of space. Mimi did not follow that rule. She suffocated Jack. She kept him on such a tight leash making sure she knew where he was, what he was doing, his plans for the day, everything. He knew she meant well but he just needed time to get over... _her._ He couldn't even manage to say her name anymore.

Schuyler breaking it off with him had cut him down. He didn't even know why she left... oh wait. He did. Oliver. The bastard.

Weeks after Schuyler had ended things Jack had plotted Oliver's death. There were many death plans ranging from being run over by an S.U.V and poisoning his coffee from Starbucks. Later on Jack realized that Sky had a right to be happy and by taking Oliver away from her, she would be devastated and that was something that was hurt him even more. He still, at times, found himself concocting a plan to bump Oliver off. He couldn't really help it though. After all, it was his nature to be destructive.

Jack pushed open the double doors of Duchesne and walked out into the 63 degree weather. It was a nice day; he didn't need his jacket today. Just as he was about to j-walk across the street, someone called out his name.

Shit.

Jack faked a smile. "Hey Tanner."

Tanner was a 6'7", with dull blue eyes and bronze hair. He played on the Duchesne lacrosse team with Jack.

"You coming to practice?"

"Erm... not tonight. Too tired and I have all this stuff to do before grad. Sorry."

"You'll lose your spot in the last game."

"You can take it. I can't go anyways," Jack said in a bored voice.

"There will be scouts there; you'll lose your chance at a scholarship."

"I don't really mind. I don't need a scholarship anyways."

"Fine, don't say I didn't tell ya. Later."

"Later," Jack turned his attention back to the street.

Like he needed a scholarship. His father was Charles Force, owner and FFN. Everyone knew the Forces pretty much ran New York.

* * *

Mimi flipped the pages of the magazine she was reading. She was infuriated that Chanel had not printed the two page ad that she had recently done. They thought it was "too racy". It was an ad for lingerie, what did they expect? Did they want her to just stand there and smile plastered on her face like a model for some low class clothing line? It was lingerie for crying out loud! Nobody is going to buy it if there is no sex appeal! They had instead printed an ad with another model draped across a Victorian style couch. Like that was any racier than her ad.

"Ms. Force, what about this one?"

Mimi looked up from her magazine to study the dress her personal shopper at Barney's had picked out.

"Hideous. Try again," Mimi said flipping through her magazine again.

"Mimi, you have are going to have to chose one sooner or later. You've already seen more than half of the dresses here," Bliss whined.

Bliss slouched on Mimi's left in a Victorian style chair with a plump coushion. Her red curls were pulled back into a lose ponytail and she was wearing a bright turquoise summer dress that had a vibrant yellow and magenta flower pattern and white designer flip flops. Mimi wore white short, shorts with a flowy crème coloured baby doll tank top, a long beaded necklace, brown gladiator sandals and huge white Chanel sunglasses upon her head. Her outfit was much more planned down to the last detail than Bliss'. Bliss did look nice but she looked a mess. Her eyes had dark circles and her face was sunken in, almost like she was dead. Mimi had felt a tinge of guilt asking her to come along. She knew that Bliss hadn't looked well for weeks, but it quickly passed after she saw Jack going for a walk instead of "doing homework" like he said he was going to be.

"If you knew you were just going to sit here and whine, why did you come?" Mimi said in a bored voice not looking up from her magazine.

"You asked me. I didn't think we would end up being in Barney's for FOUR hours."

"Hush. I'll treat you to dinner once _the _dress is found."

Bliss sunk lower in the chair and crossed her arms. Something flashed in her eyes and she began to mutter to herself.

Mimi was searching for the perfect outfit for the graduation gala. The committee was hosting a grand party for the members who were graduating. She needed to find the perfect dress that would make all eyes lock onto her.

"How about this ma'am?"

"I don't think so. Try again". Mimi waved her hand dismissing the shopper to go find another dress.

"Mimi..." Bliss groaned.

Mimi shot Bliss a sharp look.

Was everyone so incompetent these days? Was she the only person that could do anything right? It certainly seemed that way. With Jack being all out of sorts she was lucky to have kept herself sane. He never wanted to do anything anymore. He was too upset over the Van Alen girl. She was worthless. A half blood. Good Riddance. But she had an effect on Jack that Mimi was secretly jealous of. Schuyler made Jack fall in love with her when he had only been in love with Mimi for... like ever. Jack was slowly coming around and would certainly be more fun when it came time for the bonding which Charles had once again pushed back.

If Jack was depressed, well he wouldn't be after since the bonding would erase any trace of Schuyler. Forever.

"How about this?"

Bliss and the shopper both looked at Mimi with anticipation. Mimi looked up and studied the garment. It was short and fitted with one long sleeve. It was black with a navy blue ribbon around the waist. It was simple yet elegant, conservative yet sexy. It was perfect.

"Perfection..."

Bliss jumped out of her chair and gathered up her purse.

"...now go find some shoes."

* * *

**Well, I know it is boring at the moment but it's the first chapter. I had to do some catch up on the characters. It will get better, I promise!**


	2. Childish Antics

**Chapter two! This has **_**a lot**_** of talking in it.**

* * *

"Mhmm. Yep. Yep. 'Kay, I'll call you later. Bye."

Schuyler was busy trying to jam her key into the door of the Force Town house, with her phone being held up to her ear by her shoulder. She had been on the phone with Oliver who had just wanted to talk. She had a plan and she had to stick to it. The plan was: get in and get out.

She had to see if any of her University acceptance letters had arrived. She had sent her applications out while she was living with the Forces and had put her address as the Force townhouse. She had since then moved back to her own house on the corner if 101st and Riverside Drive and could not figure out why she hadn't received any letters yet.

She opened the door quietly and left it open for a quick exit. She scanned through the collection of envelopes on the table in the foyer but found only junk mail. The house was quiet and nobody seemed to be home. Schuyler made her way to the kitchen in hopes of finding something on the table or counters. As she rounded the corner into the kitchen she walked right into the one, the only, Jack Force.

"Breaking and entering are we?" He asked with half a smile.

"No. I have a key," Schuyler held her key up to his face.

"You seem shocked to see me. Did you think no one was home?" He said ignoring her first question and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I was _hoping_ no one was home," She stood awkwardly in the doorway.

He chuckled to himself and stood up.

"Come on in and sit down." He said as he ushered her into the kitchen and she sat down. "So, wh-"

She cut him off.

"Has any mail come for me?"

Jack slid a pile of envelopes across the table to her. They had all been opened.

"You've been reading my mail?" She said shocked. "You know that's a crime, right?"

"So is breaking and entering."

"I told you I have a key!"

"You've been accepted to NYU, Waterloo, Syracuse and three Ivy Leagues; Brown, Columbia, and Yale." He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh my gosh," Schuyler was breathless.

"Where else did you apply to?"

"No where else."

"You were accepted to everyone you applied to?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I was accepted to every one I applied to," She said with a smirk upon her face.

"Impressive."

She smiled with satisfaction.

"Which one are you going to go to?" Jack said leaning forward on the table.

"I don't know," Schuyler stood up and began gathering up the letters

"I would personally go with one of the Ivy Leagues."

"That doesn't really help."

"Well which can you afford?"

"None really," She sighed and sat back down. "This is so overwhelming. We are graduating in less than four days and everything is just... there. It doesn't feel real. I... I'm not ready for this step in my life. I can't graduate. I don't even know what to do with my life. I have nothing, I have no one. No one and nothing," She sat back down and put her head in her hands. "I doubt I can even afford the tuition to any of these schools. My family is broke and I don't have a job. I knew I should have gotten a part time job or something. I'm screwed. I screwed my life over because I didn't get a job at McDonalds or Burger King when I had the chance."

Jack laughed out loud.

"What? You think this is funny? I'm never going to be able to get ahead in life. I'm going to be one of those people that pushes a Target shopping cart around the neighbourhood and carrying garbage bags full of pop cans so I can make enough money to buy food or something and - ."

"That wouldn't happen at all. I'm sure Charles would- "

"I don't want your money." She said coldly.

"You could get a loan from the bank."

"And pay it back with what? Rocks?"

"You could sell your house."

"Where the hell would I live then?" Schuyler threw her arms up in the air. "And besides it has been in the family for generations. If I sold it I would be... removed from the family tree."

"Who would remove you? You just said you have no family."

"Well, they would all probably come and haunt me and I'd get send to a psychiatric ward because I would complain that ghosts were following me cursing me for selling the house that has been in our family for generations, and no one would believe me."

Jack took a sip from his coffee mug. "Have a garage sale."

"I don't have a garage and if I sold the furniture and stuff inside the house that would be just as bad as selling the house itself."

"You don't need a garage to have a garage sale," Jack frowned.

"In my mind you do."

"No, you don't."

"_Yes_, you do. It makes more sense."

"Do you have an answer to every argument?"

"Do _you_ have to ask so many questions?"

"Well maybe if you stopped answering them, I wouldn't have to ask more."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"_Fine_," Schuyler crossed her arms.

"_Fine_," Jack did the same.

"Stop copying me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You have no sense of humour."

"You are such a child."

"I'm the child? I am way older than you."

"Blue blood years don't count."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't. They don't seem to have an impact at all on you anyways, you make have been alive for how long? 300 years? But it has no impact on you at all. You still behave like a child."

"You behave like your 50 years old."

"I do not. That does not make any sense and shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh how mature. How about I throw something at you?"

"Now that is mature. Resorting to violence?"

"Sometimes that is the only way."

"Now who is behaving like a child?"

"Still you."

"No it's you."

"You are."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Ugh!" Schuyler threw her arms up in the air. "Talking to you is pointless. You never get anywhere"

"Talking to you is the same."

Schuyler stuck her tongue out.

Jack bust into laugher and Schuyler did too.

"Really Sky? Sticking out your tongue? You definitely are the child."

"Jack, why is the door wide open?" Mimi said as she entered the kitchen with Bliss looking rather annoyed towing behind. "What are you doing here?" Mimi spat.

"Nothing, just picking up acceptance letters. I was just leaving," Schuyler stood up and made her way to the hallway.

Jack stood up. "I'll walk you out."

Mimi scowled and threw down her shopping bags on the counter. She walked over to the doorway and blocked Jack from going through.

"You. Don't. Have. To," She said through gritted teeth.

"Someone forgot their happy pills today," muttered Schuyler.

"I. Am. HAPPY."

"Really? It doesn't sound like it. You sound rather angry actually," taunted Schuyler.

"Get out," Mimi pointed towards the door.

"Gladly."

Mimi turned to Jack. "I want you to stay away from her. Avoid her like the plague. Or else."

"Or else what?" Jack asked. "You'll break up with me?"

"WHY IS EVERYONE OUT TO GET ME?!"

Bliss rolled her eyes and threw some bags on the counter. Jack shrugged and left the room.

As Schuyler bounded down the steps outside she could hear the distant clatter of dishes smashing against the wall and Mimi's angry shouts.

* * *


	3. Sober

**Thank you very much for reviewing JackandSkyForever and Kaylamarie2012! I wasn't expecting to get any reviews so thank you very much! =) This would have been up earlier but my darn history homework is taking FOREVER. It still isn't done, but I absolutely had to post this. **

**I own nothing by the way. Lyrics used in this Chapter are from "Sober" by Pink.**

* * *

Charles Force sat at a mahogany desk in his home office, skimming through his mail. His home office was a large room with ceiling to floor bay windows covering the entire East wall and tall book shelves on the North. The walls were painted a lavish forest green accompanied with cherry wood moulding. Upon the mahogany desk sat many pictures of Jack and Mimi through the years.

The pictures varied from bike riding in Central Park to vacations in Paris. In front of the mahogany desk sat three Victorian style chairs. Jack had once said that sitting in the chairs was like sitting in front of the principal at school. Charles chuckled to himself as he thought of that.

His mail was mostly junk mail and a few business and committee related things. After Lawrence's death, the committee had no other choice but to reinstate him as Regis. He was just about to sweep them off his desk into the bottom drawer to deal with them later when something caught his eye. One of the envelopes in the pile had a red wax seal on the back. He quickly tore open the envelope and read the letter inside.

This couldn't be. It was too early. He hadn't been expecting this for months, years. How on earth could this have happened? He stood up and walked over to the bay windows still holding the letter. He paced back and forth, his eyes scanning the letter in hopes that they words would disappear and cause him to not have to deal with it.

He had read the letter seventeen times in total before it finally sunk it. This was really happening. The secret he had kept for so many years was going to have to be revealed. For a moment he started blankly out the window pondering his options. He had no other choice. He was going to have to tell Schuyler Van Alen the truth sooner than he had hoped.

* * *

The music was blasting from the speakers of the latest and newest club. At the most exclusive and V.I.P section sat Bliss Llewellyn accompanied by the fabulous Mimi and Jack Force (or rather Bliss Llewellyn was accompanying them.).

Mimi sat next to Bliss her body entwined around some guy she just met while Jack sat beside her looking rather uninterested and bored. Bliss sipped on her cocktail gazing out on the dance floor. Things had definitely been weird these past few weeks. She had been having the same reoccurring nightmare that seemed to follow her everywhere. Lately, it seemed as though the things that had been happening in the dream were really coming true.

She merely shrugged it off thinking it was just déjà vu or memories coming back to her.

"Why have you been acting so impossible these past few days? Or should I say weeks?" Mimi whined to Jack.

The twins had constantly been bickering back and forth for weeks. The arguments would last from minutes to hours.

"You have to get over _her_. _She_ never wanted you, _she_ loves the red blood. Why can't you be happy with what _you do have_? Me," Mimi was speaking quite loud now. Bliss watched stirring her cocktail with her straw. Sometimes it was so captivating to watch them; like a mini-soap opera.

"We aren't having this conversation anymore," Jack said in a hushed tone. He stood up put some money on the table and left.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mimi shrieked after him but he was already gone. Mimi grabbed her drink and chugged it down.

The upbeat techno music changed to something slower.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home._

"Who made it so we couldn't get drunk?" Mimi grumbled to Bliss.

"You actually want a hang-over?" Bliss said thinking the song playing was kind of ironic to the situation.

"No, I want this all to disappear for a minute, I want the buzz. I wanna get drunk!"

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to feel the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
when I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?_

Mimi began to grab the drinks around her downing them as fast as she could. She reached for Bliss' but Bliss pulled it away from her.

"This isn't going to help you, its no use."

"I know," Mimi said bursting into tears. "Everything is so wrong! There are days where I don't even want to get up in the morning. It's all _her_ fault! Everything, everything, everything!"

Bliss was shocked to see Mimi reduced to such a state. Mimi never cried. She didn't even really cry when Aggie died.

_I'm comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober_

"I don't even think he _wants _to be bonded. He doesn't love me anymore," Mimi was sobbing now.

People sitting at the other tables had turned and looked over at them now. Bliss put her drink down and put her hand over Mimi's hand.

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry  
Never again  
Broken down in agony  
And just trying to find a friend._

"Just give him time. Things will get better. The bonding will happen. Take it one step at a time."

Mimi nodded and sniffed.

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

"We have to leave now," Mimi said abruptly standing up.

"Why?"

"My make up is all screwed up."

* * *

"Sky, did you see that? That was sick!" Oliver shouted excitedly "His head came clean off! One only shot! Just one and his head was gone!"

Oliver had attempted to set up a fun night for him and Sky but Schuyler didn't seem to interested. She had been staring at the metal popcorn bowl that sat upon the coffee table infront of them for a good solid hour. Oliver had stared at it for a while too, just to see if she was seeing something he wasn't. Maybe the movie choice was a bit off? He had chosen a movie about gangsters and car races. He hadn't really put much thought into it really. He just snatched one off the shelf and threw it in the DVD player. All he really cared about at that moment was being with Schuyler. But she seemed completely out of it.

Oliver turned and looked at her. She looked extremely tired. She had dark circles forming under her eyes and looked sickly. He knew she had broken things off the "fabulous" Jack Force. She hadn't really said much about it, just that she didn't want to kill him. It was all for the better. Oliver was sure of it.

Schuyler looked away from the popcorn bowl for the first time in an hour and turned her attention to Oliver.

"Sorry, I'm such a party pooper," She said slouching back against the couch. "I've just been exhausted lately. Graduation plans are bringing out way too much stress."

Oliver wasn't listening though. "When's the last time you fed?"

Panic crossed over her face.

"Oh, well I had, like, um, some raw meat the other day. I'm perfectly fine," She sat up straighter on the couch.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should," She snapped back.

"That pretty much gives it away," Oliver said laughing. "You always get cranky when you're hungry."

"Yeah, for _real _food."

"I told you what happens when you don't feed. Do you really want to end up fainting in front of everyone during the Gala? Or worse walking up to get your diploma during graduation?"

"I'm fine. FINE."

Oliver shifted closer to her on the couch, and attempted to entice her into feeding. He titled his head to the side revealing his neck.

"Go on, feed."

"Ollie..."

"I insist. Go on."

"Ollie, I just feel so bad. I dunno. It seems wrong."

"I have plenty of blood, Sky. I am not going to bleed out," He knew that wasn't the reason though. He knew she wouldn't feed from him because she still felt something for Jack. She felt as though she was cheating. Cheating on someone she broke up with. It was difficult to be the other guy in the relationship, always coming in second. Second best. Never the one, never first. Why did he have to fall for her? Why? Why not someone else? He couldn't help it though. As much as he hated the situation, he couldn't stay away from her.

"I – "

"EAT."

Oliver felt a slight pain in his neck and then a fuzzy sensation.

"Take as much as you need." He said dreamily, slowly drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jack sauntered around the lake at Central Park. It was quiet and peaceful, just the way he liked it. He needed time to clear his head.

After he the outburst with Mimi, upon exiting the club he was attacked by the paparazzi who were concerned about Mimi's where a bouts as the Force twins had not been seen together for over three weeks. Jack merely shrugged them off, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. He didn't bother to call a taxi or town car. He wasn't ready to go home, he just needed to think.

Lately his life had been all out of sorts. His life had been perfect now it was just... nothing. Each day was a blur. He felt like he was in a dream like state where nothing was really real. Everything went past him, nothing ever fazing him. His relationship with Schuyler was done and his relationship with Mimi was slowly deteriorating. He could have any girl he wanted but the two that he thought he did, were both out of reach.

When Mimi had found about the secret meetings he had been having with Schuyler, the expression on her face was unforgettable. Her beautiful face was distorted with rage and hurt. It was a face he saw every time he closed his eyes. He had hurt her. She had said so many things to him, some nasty things and something s about how bad he had hurt her. One thing stuck out in his mind though. It was something that always echoed through his mind:

"_Benjamin Force, you cannot have your cake and eat it too. You have to choose. Me or __**her**__. In this case it also means life and death. If you stay with her, you are as good as dead. Do you hear me? You will die if you stay with her. Die. And if you do, I won't care." _

Jack slouched on one of the many benches. After Mimi had said that to him, it gave him hope. He actually _hoped _that Mimi didn't want him anymore. If Mimi didn't want him he was free to be with Schuyler. He wanted to be with Schuyler. He rested his elbows on his knees. He knew what he wanted now but it was all too late. Shortly after his encounter with Mimi, Schuyler had said the devastating words that had brought his world crashing down. Sure, it pleased Mimi but how could he be with someone who said they wouldn't care if he died?

* * *

**Wow. That was a long chapter! Please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing/what I need to improve etc. If it is too boring, I promise it will get more exciting! Review please!**

**xoxo Carly.**


	4. Graduation Gala

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter!**

**This would have been up sooner (it's been sitting on my computer a week.) but all my teachers decided it would be super duper fun to assign major projects all in the same week! Needless to say I have been a great person to be around these last few days. =) **

**I was checking out my story stats and it's had quite a few hits since I first published it. I'm actually quite shocked because I wasn't expecting it to be that popular. Sooo, if you haven't reviewed feel free to do so. Let me know if you hate it, love it, whatever your opinion is. I can take criticism too if you have any, I promise you won't hurt my feelings. =) I'm mostly writing this to help improve my writing skills, since I think they suck. =/ Anyways, enough about me, onto the story! **

**Oh one more thing! I am changing the story's genre from adventure/romance to drama/romance because I have to plot all set up and such and it isn't adventure at all. I have no idea why I put adventure actually; it is so much more of a drama. I don't know if fan fiction sends out notifications for changing the genre so if they do, sorry for the pointless e-mail, hehe. **

* * *

Jack stood in front of the full length mirror in Mimi's room tying his tie. Both the twins were getting ready for the Graduation Gala. The Gala was being held by the committee to congratulate all the committee members who were graduating. It was sort of a private thing but people still insisted on making it a huge full scale event complete with the paparazzi capturing every move anyone made.

Mimi came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Jack turned around and looked at her dress.

It was a champagne color, with a fitted bodice and layered bottom flowing down to the ground. It was staples aside from the tie that went from the top of the bodice and around her neck. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a low chignon and her nails were freshly manicured with white tips. She looked absolutely stunning. Although he distinctly remembered her saying she was going to wear a short black one.

"I thought you were going to wear the short black one with the blue ribbon?"

"I already wore it. To a club," She said smirking.

"You only bought it a week ago," Jack said turning his attention back to the mirror.

"You can't expect me to wear something twice. That would be, like, a total fashion mistake," Mimi said pulling him closer.

Jack pulled away, walking over to his closet to grab his shoes. Mimi followed him.

"I want us to be okay tonight. There are rumours spreading and I do not like it."

_Who cares? As far as they know we aren't together in that way yet. _

"I care. Please don't mess this one up, Jack."

"Mimi, if all you care about is your image – "

"That isn't the point – "

_Stop being so conceited. _

"What is your problem? I am really trying here and you are acting like an ass,"

Jack stopped and let her words sink in. He heard her take a deep breath.

"Glad to see you aren't denying it," She said softly. "All I am asking is that you try. Try and be a decent person tonight. That' all I'm asking."

Jack gritted his teeth and nodded, still facing away from her. He couldn't believe that she was blaming him. Everything was his fault? Yeah right! He heard her leave and gripped the shoe he held in his hand. He threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

* * *

Schuyler stepped out of the town car she had arrived in onto the red carpet in front of her. As soon as she did, the cameras began flashing around her. Reporters began screaming questions at her but she didn't answer. She merely smiled and continued her way up the stairs into The Metropolitan Museum of Art.

She hadn't wanted to come to the gala at all. Charles had been the one who had forced her. He had threatened to hold a committee meeting to take custody of her again. Enduring a couple hours with the Force family and friends was better than having to spend everyday at the Force townhouse.

"Schuyler!" A photographer called out "Who designed your dress?"

Schuyler looked down at the colorful dress she was wearing. It was strapless and had a layer type skirt. It was mostly blue and had a swirly pattern with many other colors. There was a blue sash around her waist and rhinestones decorating the top. Trinity Force had picked it out for her since Schuyler didn't own any nice dresses that weren't in the color black.

"The Blondes designed it."

She blinked at the photographer snapped a picture with the flash on.

"Have you been doing anymore modelling?" Another shouted

"Not recently." She said continuing her way up the stairs almost slipping her brand new Christian Louboutians. Schuyler had actually been modelling a lot. She just didn't like to draw attention to herself.

She was grateful to be inside. She felt her phone buzzing inside her clutch and dug though it walking over to the doors of the ballroom. She was too busy trying to rummage though all the stuff Trinity had packed into the little tiny bag when she walked right into someone dropped the clutch and spilling its contents all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching," Schuyler said dropping to the floor attempting to pick up the contents that had spread across the floor.

The person she had ran into bent down too helping to clean up the mess.

"I should have just left it, I knew who it was anyways, and I could have called them back," Schuyler kept rambling on while picking a tube of lip gloss.

"Really, Schuyler. It's fine," A familiar voice said.

She froze. She knew that voice. She looked up to meet the dazzling green eyes of Jack Force.

_Of all people... _

Jack handed her a tampon and her cell phone. Schuyler took it from him, turning red and stuffed it into the clutch. Jack stood up and took her hand, helping her up. He looked at her and pushed a strand of hair that had fallen, back behind her ear. He smiled sadly letting his hand rest on her cheek.

"You look great, you know." He said softly.

Schuyler felt a pain in her chest and looked down at her shoes.

"Ja-ack! A magazine wants to interview us," Mimi sang.

Jack sighed and muttered "Duty calls."

He took a last look at Schuyler and smiled sadly.

Schuyler bit her lip, feeling her eyes fill up with tears. She couldn't do this anymore. Having Jack here was going to make things too difficult. She needed to get out. Heading for the exit, she ran into Bliss.

"Schuyler, where are you going?"

"Oh, no where," She said not looking up.

Bliss frowned and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Bliss checked under the stalls to see if anyone else was there and then turned to Schuyler.

"M'kay what's the deal here?"

Schuyler didn't answer.

"You're make up is a mess!" Bliss said horrified

Schuyler looked up and looked in the mirror. Her eyeliner was smudged and her mascara had run a bit. She hadn't realized that she had let the tears fall and she swore the mascara had been waterproof. Bliss had a concerned look upon her face. She looked absolutely stunning in a fitted white dress, that flowed down to the floor. It had a v-shaped black band around the waist and underneath the chest. There was rhinestone detailing on the top part of the dress and it sparkled as the light hit it. The more Schuyler looked at Bliss, the more she noticed. Bliss looked extremely worn out and there seemed to be something... evil about her that Schuyler hadn't noticed before. Maybe she was just imagining things.

"Hmm? What's the prob?" Bliss questioned.

"Oh, I'm just sad to graduate. That's all," Schuyler said quickly.

"I don't think so. Could this have to do with a certain, Jack Force, perhaps?"

Schuyler's eyes filled up with tears. She couldn't get any words out.

"Thought so," Bliss said giving Schuyler a hug.

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have let him go. But I had to. I really thought I would be able to handle it tonight. I really did. I was fine talking to him a few days ago but now it is like... I don't know. I can't do this. I need to leave," Schuyler said softly.

"No, no, no, no," Bliss said. "You're staying. We are going to fix your make up and we are going march in there with our heads held high."

"No, I can't."

Bliss grabbed her clutch and pulled out some eyeliner and mascara.

"Let's fix this, now."

Schuyler sighed.

"You need to talk to him. He'll listen to you; he feels the same. Mimi has been getting fed up with him," Bliss said as she applied the mascara.

"I can't – "

"You can too. No more complaints. Better?"

Schuyler looked in the mirror. It didn't even look like she had been crying. Her face looked just as it had when she arrived.

"Go get 'em girl," Bliss smiled.

"Thanks, Bliss."

"No problem." Bliss said with a glint in her eye.

Schuyler instantly felt a chill wash over her. Something weird was going on.

* * *

Mimi smiled for the photographers, blowing kisses and hanging off of Jack. She loved this. She_ lived_ for this. All eyes were on her and Jack. Jack seemed to be somewhere else though, his eyes were off in another place but Mimi didn't mind. He was being somewhat decent. He smiled for pictures and put his arm around her waist; just like she had asked.

When they went inside, she wandered around talking to anyone who would listen about her bonding arrangements. Jack stood beside her like a zombie but she didn't care. He didn't really have much say in how the bonding was going to be set up anyways.

While she was talking to some old person from the committee, she saw _her._ Schuyler Van Alen entered the room, looking as gorgeous as ever. Mimi's eyes narrowed. She quickly looked to Jack and clenched her jaw.

She followed Jack's gaze directly to Schuyler. He was watching her. Mimi stood there infuriated.

_What ARE YOU looking at? _

Jack didn't answer. He had blocked her out.

"Excuse me," Jack said, pardoning himself from the conversation.

Mimi glared after him. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Bliss' heels clicked down the hallway of the museum. Her white dress and red hair trailed behind her as she walked. The gala was well underway by now but she couldn't stand sitting at the table with Mimi anymore. Mimi kept shooting angry glares as Jack, Schuyler and other various people around the room. There was bound to be some sort of argument tonight.

As she turned the corner she saw something flash past her in the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked behind her. All she saw was the empty stretch of hallway.

As she turned again, she screamed and turned back down the hall, breaking into a run. Her heel broke from under her and she skidded, and then fell.

_Give up. You are mine now._ A voice said in Bliss' head.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

She trying to stand up again but her leg was grabbed and she was dragged down the hall. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"Scream and it's done." The person said in a sickly sweet voice.

She began sobbing.

"Gooood girl." The voice crooned.

She was pushed into a room around the corner and feel to her knees. As she stood up she resisted the urge to scream.

Yes, there was definitely going to be a fight tonight and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

**Oooh. Cliff-hanger! Well not really since, the next chapter going to be posted right after this. What do you think Bliss saw in the room? Reviews would be lovely. =) **


	5. Royalty Among Us

****Sorry Chapter 4 was removed shortly after being posted! I found a mistake that I corrected but then it still showed up wrong when it was published. Sorry for any inconvenience! ****

**Yay! Another chapter! Let's see what Bliss saw in the room. Much more drama coming your way!**

* * *

Schuyler stood outside wringing her hands. So far the gala had been completely boring. Charles and the rest of the elders had given speeches and there had been toasts. Mimi had been shooting daggers at her all night. When the dancing had started, she left to get some air.

She sat down on the steps. The paparazzi were long gone now. They had left early to cover another upscale event in another part of town. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and looked out at the night sky.

She looked down at her feet and a shadow cast across them. She looked behind her and saw Jack. He had his hands in his pockets and looked down at her. A lump formed in her throat and she looked back out at the sky. Jack sat down beside her.

"So, where's Oliver?" Jack said after a few moments of awkward silence.

Schuyler took a deep breath before she answered. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

"He wasn't invited. He isn't apart of the committee." She said still staring ahead of her.

"You could bring dates you know. I'm sure they would have allowed him to come, since, you know, _you're_ in love." Jack looked straight at her.

Sky bit her lip.

"If you're _sooo_ in love why didn't he come? A good boyfriend should support his girlfriend."

Sky looked down.

"Unless of course... he's not a good guy at all."

Schuyler looked up and looked him straight in the eye.

"I can't believe you," She stood up. "Why are you being like this? A hours ago you were perfectly fine. Now look at you. You're being an ass right now," She turned to leave but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the steps.

"What I don't understand is, why. Why him and not me?"

"Jack, please. I – "

"Schuyler, you need to give me an answer not another excuse."

She closed her eyes. "That is the truth. I love him not... not...you."

She opened her eyes and looked at Jack's face. He showed no emotion.

"Why was that so hard for you to say?"

She looked down and didn't answer.

"Why was it so hard for you to say? You can't even look me in eye when you talk to me."

Schuyler was on the verge of tears. She turned away from Jack, taking deep breaths to try and calm her down.

"Sky, look at me."

She shook her head violently. Schuyler thought about what Bliss had said in the bathroom earlier. She knew she had to talk to Jack but she couldn't find the right words.

"Sky, look at me!"

"No," She started to sob.

Jack unexpectedly pulled her into his arms. She buried her head into his shoulder, letting the tears fall. He rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault it's mine," She choked out. "I hurt you and I never wanted to. I wanted everything to be okay again. I didn't want you to d-d-die. After Mimi told me that you would die," Jack's arms tightened around her at the mention of Mimi's name. "I just knew that I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't be responsible for that. So I just said I loved Oliver but I didn't mean. I didn't mean any of it."

"Since when do you listen to Mimi?"

"It's the truth though. I can't let you be like my mother. I just can't lose you in that way. If you love something set it free..."

"If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours." Jack looked down at Schuyler. "I would have found a way you know. There must be some way – "

She shook her head and wiped under her eyes. They sat there in the silence for a moment.

"I'll find a way. I promise," Jack said planting a kiss on the top of Schuyler's head.

"Promise is a pretty big word, Jack."

"You don't trust me?"

"No it's not that. I just don't want you to make a promise you won't be able to keep."

"I have time. The bonding won't be for a while, I can stall."

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be. Maybe it's what we needed."

"Maybe," Schuyler buried her head in his chest.

Jack pulled her chin up and looked into her sparkling blue eyes. Schuyler smiled and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet. Schuyler broke away and laughed at Jack's facial expression.

"You're teasing me now, aren't you?" He tilted her head up a kissed her with a passion that could have lit a whole forest on fire. Schuyler ran her fingers through his hair as Jack put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their tongues intertwined and danced around.

There was a sudden crash from inside the museum that caused both of them to jump apart.

"What was that?" Schuyler said breathlessly.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out," Jack stood up and helped Schuyler up.

He grabbed her hand and led her inside.

* * *

It was absolute mayhem inside the ballroom of the Metropolitan. A band of Silver Bloods had burst though the doors and started to attack. Tables were being knocked over everywhere and food and cutlery were flying everywhere. People were running and screaming everywhere. Right in the middle of all this madness stood Mimi Force.

Mimi had started to fight whoever she could. She roundhouse kicked one that was on her left, and knocked out whoever was on her right; she didn't know if they were a blue blood or silver blood.

She looked at the ballroom doors and noticed Jack and Schuyler come in hand in hand. This made her even angrier.

A silver blood came flying at her and she swiftly punched and kicked them down to the ground without much effort. She stepped over the crumpled body and marched straight to Jack.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screamed at Jack and glared at Schuyler.

She noticed they both looked slightly dishevelled. Her eyes narrowed. She noticed a silver blood coming up behind her and she made a fist and punched him out without looking back.

"What's going on?" Jack yelled.

"AN ATTACK, SHERLOCK! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON?"

Jack didn't pay attention to her comment. Mimi put her hands on her hips and glared at Schuyler. Schuyler dropped Jack's hand immediately. Mimi watched as Jack surveyed the ballroom.

"Where is Charles?"

"No idea."

A silver blood came racing towards them and knocked Jack to the ground. Another came and tried to attack Schuyler. Schuyler quickly fought him off. Mimi kicked the one that was on top of Jack and Jack lifted the silver blood up and threw him against the wall. The impact made a deafening crack and the Silver blood fell onto the ground.

Mimi turned around and began to fight with another. Jack ended up fighting a silver blood beside her.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE." He shouted in between punches.

"HOW?"

Mimi swept the room looking for any way out. The amount of silver bloods in the room seemed to be dwindling. Only a few were dead, most were still up and fighting. Most of the Blue Bloods seemed to still be standing.

The silver bloods then began to retreat and pushed back into the hallways. Mimi stayed in the ballroom and surveyed the mess. Schuyler stood near her. Mimi glared at her and Schuyler just blankly started back.

Jack came back in the room running his hands through his messed up hair. Mimi marched up to him and attempted to smooth out his hair for him. Jack grabbed her wrists and murmured _"Not here."_

Mimi pouted and looked back at Schuyler. Jack walked over to her. Mimi turned away and saw Charles approaching her. He was barking orders at people around him.

"Schuyler. You are coming with us tonight. You aren't going home by yourself, we can't risk it."

Schuyler nodded and Mimi scowled.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Jack asked.

"Yes, everyone except one." Answered Charles.

"Who?" Mimi asked.

"Bliss Llewellyn."

* * *

Charles was pacing back and forth in his office. The committee members sat around him. They had all come straight for the gala. Their outfits were torn and their hair was a mess. They all looked at him with concern and worry. Charles stopped pacing and looked up.

"Is Schuyler Van Alen present?"

"No, she's gone to bed," Jack answered.

Charles nodded. He clenched his fist and rested them on his chair. Everyone was waiting for him to say something.

"The attack tonight was aimed at the capture of one particular person. This person has a very important position on the line at the moment. If the silver bloods had gotten a hold of her, things would have been disastrous," Charles held up a manila colored envelope with a red seal on it.

"I received this letter earlier this week. It's from a small country called, Senovia, off the coast of Southern France and West of Italy. This letter was asking for Allegra Van Alen. They don't know Allegra Van Alen is in a coma," Charles looked up at the confused faces around him. "Senovia is a country with a monarchy. The Van Alens have ruled Senovia for years. Their Queen, who is, I am told is Allegra's Great Grandmother, just passed on. She had one child who died before her and now no one else is able to take the throne. Allegra's mother is dead and so is her grandmother. Since Schuyler's father is nowhere to be found, not that it would matter since he is not a Van Alen, and her grandfather is dead that leaves us with one other person.

"The person that is next in line for the throne is Allegra. At the moment, the Queen's advisor is handling affairs but he can only do so for so long. If a Van Alen does not claim the throne, it will be passed off to another family. The other family is a Blue Bloods family working for the Silver Bloods. Giving them the power run a country would mean disaster for us. They would have control of so many things and be able to unleash so much evil. They could easily gain so much power.

"Their plan tonight was to capture Schuyler Van Alen and kill her. They know she is only other Van Alen and they know Allegra will not wake. If something happens to Schuyler Van Alen we are all doomed. "

The committee just sat there stunned.

"So, she is royalty?" Mimi asked.

"Yes."

"Why haven't the silver bloods killed off everyone there then?"

"There is a barrier blocking them. The Van Alens possess extreme power. This power keeps the Silver Bloods from doing anything, I don't really know how it works exactly. The family working for the Silver Bloods is planning to break down that barrier and let them all in if they take the throne. That's where thing will go crazy."

"Have you told her yet?" Jack asked.

"No," Charles ran his hand through his hair. "I can't let a seventeen year old girl rule a country. She is barely an adult."

"She turns 18 very soon."

"She is a new soul, she doesn't know about the dangers she can encounter."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No. No one is to tell her. I am letting all of you know so we can watch her closely. She will be staying here for as long as needed."

"Then what is going to happen to the country? You said the advisor can only handle things for so long,"

"I will handle that. We just need to focus on keeping her safe for now."

"What about Bliss?" Another member asked.

Charles was silent.

"I don't think there is much we can do."

"What do you mean there is nothing we can do?" Someone yelled out.

"We don't know who exactly is running this operation."

"That is a load of bullshit. You know exactly who is running this!" An elder said.

Charles shook his head. "The silver bloods usually kill whoever they have captured. I hate to say it but Bliss was merely a snack for them."

A buzz went around the room.

"There will be another meeting tomorrow. I expect you all to not tell Schuyler any of this. She is not to be notified. The less she knows the better as we do not want her to somehow fall into harm's way."

Everyone nodded.

"Meeting adjourned."

The members shuffled out and Charles leaned against his chair. He certainly hoped this would all work out.

* * *

**Woo! Long chapter. Sorry for any mistakes! Microsoft word is being stupid when it spell checks.**


	6. Silver Pupils

**Thanks for the reviews for the last two chapters! For those of you wondering about the Jack/Sky relationship, I don't want to give too much away but I personally like them together BUT I also like having drama along with it. I don't know if that makes any sense or really gives anything away. :S This is a short chapter, just sort of a filler. The others will be posted soon. I have the plot all mapped out and so far there are about 30 chapters, that could change though. **

* * *

Bliss looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was now in a hotel somewhere in Manhattan. She shut her eyes tight in hopes of erasing what she saw. When she opened them again, her reflection still remained the same.

Her wild red hair was falling out of the fancy up-do it had been in last night, leaving it sticking up everywhere. Her dress was torn and splattered with red blood. She was sure there was some blue blood on there but it wasn't visible as blue blood disappeared once exposed to air. The strap of her dress was hanging off her shoulder which was accented with bruises and scrapes. She shut her eyes tightly again. She opened them again and leaned closer to the mirror. She looked at her eyes. There was not mistaking the silver pupils that were now present.

After she had been attacked at the museum and thrown into a room of deadly silver bloods, she was told of their plan and told of her part in it all. She was to be an undercover spy of some sort; a double agent. Since the committee would think she was dead, no one would go looking for her. She could work behind the scenes, giving the Silver Bloods tips as to where everyone would be. Then when the time was right, she would be given special contacts to cover her silver pupils and she would attempt to lure Schuyler into the hands of the Silver Bloods. It was to be her destiny to destroy Schuyler Van Alen.

The attack at the museum had mainly been a scare. They merely wanted to capture Bliss. There had been no intention of killing Schuyler that night. They had only wanted the daughter of the devil.

The Silver Bloods told her she had no choice. If she resisted there would be severe consequences. Ever since she had been bitten she had started to feel different. She felt evil and she was starting to like it. As much as her mind screamed at her that this was wrong, the evilness just silenced it making it as though she had never been a good person at all. The nightmares were beginning to make sense.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"We are about to have a meeting. Hurry up in there." A gruff voice said.

Bliss took a deep breath and smiled. She walked over to the door and opened it revealing a young blonde boy with blue eyes and silver pupils.

"Things have changed. There's a new part in the plan." He said hurriedly.

Bliss nodded and followed him down the hall.

"What do you mean I can't see her?" Oliver questioned at the door of the Force Townhouse. "I just want to see if she is okay."

"She is perfectly fine. I'll tell her you stopped by," Larsen, the Force's new bodyguard said. "I've been given orders to not let anyone else in."

"But you don't understand!" Olive was getting frustrated. "Are you a blue blood?" He said in a hushed tone.

"A what?"

"Never mind. Can you just go get Charles?"

"Go get Charles for what?" Charles Force said appearing in the doorway.

"This gentleman wants to visit Sally," Larsen said pointing to Oliver.

"Schuyler." Charles and Oliver said at the same time.

"Yes, right. He wanted to visit her but I told him that I am under strict orders to now let anyone inside."

"He can come in," Charles said with a sigh.

Oliver pushed past Larsen and Larsen scowled.

"Schuyler isn't here though," Charles said leading Oliver down the hallway and into his office. "I let you in because I need to discuss some things with you."

"Where is she?"

"Out with Jack," Charles said settling in his desk.

"Out with_ Jack_?" Oliver said shocked. "How does Mimi feel about that?"

"She knows that Jack is protecting Schuyler from harm and she is alright with it."

"Protecting her? From what?"

"The Silver Bloods that are plotting to kill her," Charles explained the story about Schuyler's family ruling Senovia and how she was in line for the throne.

"So she's a princess?" Oliver asked curiously.

"You could say that. There is no Queen at the moment and in order for Schuyler to become Queen she would need to be an adult and wed."

"Does she know all this?"

"No. The less she knows the better. So far she just thinks everyone is staying together for safety in numbers."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"When the time is right, yes."

Oliver exhaled loudly. "Where do I fit in all this?"

"You don't as of right now."

Oliver crossed his arms."Why not? I'm her conduit."

"We don't need you right now," Charles said as he began sifting through the papers on his desk. "You wouldn't be able to stand a fighting chance against a vampire."

"So I can't see her at all?"

"You'll see her at Graduation tomorrow."

"What about after that?"

"We'll see."

Oliver sat there stunned. He wasn't even allowed to see his best friend anymore! This whole vampire world was really starting to tear at his friendship with Schuyler. He would definitely be telling her everything. He would tell her everything he just learned. She would most likely be angry no one told her and leave the townhouse. Good plan.

"You may leave now," Charles said. "Also, don't even _think_ about telling her anything about Senovia and this conversation we just had or else you will be placed in lockdown."

Oliver stood up and stalked out of the office, slamming the heavy door shut behind him. Charles pressed a button on his intercom system.

"Larsen. Follow the boy. He is being placed on lockdown."

* * *

_There was blood, so much blood. It was all over the floor and all over Schuyler. The heart monitor behind her slowly beeped, and then came to a stop. A long continuous beeeeeeeep echoed through the room. _

_Schuyler was down on her knees, cradling the deceased's head in her hands. If only she had gotten here a split second earlier. She could have saved her life. She had run as fast as she could, she thought she'd made it in time. But no. She was too late. _

_A sob escaped her. Why was nobody coming? She'd screamed just before Schuyler had arrived. Schuyler heard her from the elevator. Schuyler brushed the hair out of the corpse's eyes. Her tears were falling steadily now. Her mother lay there dead in her arms and there was nothing Schuyler could do. She was really alone now. _

Schuyler's eyes flashed open. She sat straight up in her bed. Her alarm clock read 3:00 am. Her breathing slowed down when she realized where she was. Running her hands through her hair, she flopped back onto her pillows. Her dreams kept getting worse and worse. It was always the same dream too.

The first time she had, had this dream, she just saw the blood. The next time she saw the body but not the face. This time the dream revealed that the body she was holding was her mother. She exhaled and tried to go back to sleep. The nerves were probably causing these dreams since graduation was the next day. Schuyler groaned when she thought of it.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely. =)**


	7. White Tea Dresses

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad that everyone is really liking to the story so far. I really appreciate all the kind words. =) I've got a bit of a crazy week coming up but I will try to update as often as I can!**

**-Carly.**

* * *

_There was blood, so much blood. It was all over the floor and all over Schuyler. The heart monitor behind her slowly beeped, and her mother's face was silent and cold in death. A long continuous beeeeeeeep echoed through the room. _

Schuyler shot up out of bed at the sound of her alarm. She reached over and slammed a fist down upon it. She threw off her sheets and sauntered into her on suite bathroom. Today was the day. It was the day she had been dreading. Graduation.

She looked in the mirror and saw that her pale face seemed paler than usual. She really wished that she could back out graduation but Trinity had done almost everything to prevent it. Her white tea dress had been bought and so had her gloves. They stood hanging in her closet ready to go for this afternoon.

Schuyler walked back into her room and sat down on the bed. Noticing her phone on the bedside table, she grabbed it and decided to check and see if she had any messages. She had none. Oliver hadn't called once. Strange.

Her stomach growled but she stood up and ignored it, instead choosing to go look at her tea dress in her closet. As she turned on the light she thought about perhaps wearing it to breakfast and "accidently" spilling some coffee or some juice on it, making her unable to attend the ceremony. There was only an empty hanger where the dress should have been. On the hanger was a note.

"_The dress has been put away for safe keeping. I know you too well. –Trinity." _

Ugh!

Schuyler flopped down on her bed again. She curled up with a pillow and started at the ceiling. She heard a knock at her door and saw it open. She propped herself up on her elbows as Jack entered the room in blue pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. He was rubbing his eyes – an obvious sign that he had just woken up.

"Good morning," He yawned sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Good morning yourself."

"Mimi went to the salon this morning," Jack said groggily.

"Oh?" Schuyler wondered why he was telling her this in the first place. "It's only eight."

"She left at six."

"Wow."

"Mhm. So you and I can spend the whole morning together without the glares, unless you're planning on going to some salon too."

"No plans to do that whatsoever, She said rolling onto her side.

"What do you say we get ready and walk up to Starbucks?"

"Sure, sounds good," She said smiling.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then got off the bed and left her to change. Schuyler threw a pillow over her face. This was all going to hurt her so much later. As she thought about it more, she decided that she should just let everything happen as it should and enjoy her time with Jack while she could. When he was bonded maybe she could leave New York and explore Europe. That sounded like a good plan. For now, she would just live in the moment because she knew Jack was doing the same.

She got dressed and ready in ten minutes and met Jack at the front door.

"You look gorgeous," He said taking his hand in hers.

"Thanks," She smiled "I didn't even have to go to the salon to look this good."

Jack laughed and off they went.

* * *

"The Graduation ceremony is tonight. Do you know what you need to do?"

"Yes," Bliss smirked.

"Good. You must not fail us."

Bliss nodded, putting on some large aviators and tying her vibrant red hair up in a colorful headscarf.

The Silver blood accompanied her to the elevator and rode down the hotel lobby with her.

"Do not mess this up," The Silver blood warned.

"I _won't._" Bliss replied. She got out of the elevator, crossed the lobby and pushed open the door, stepping out into the busy streets of New York.

* * *

"But _whyyy," _Mimi whined. "Why can't you do it?"

"Trust me, I'm just as pleased as you are," muttered Schuyler.

"That's enough. Not one more complaint from either of you," Charles said adamantly. "Madeline you are to keep a close eye on Schuyler. You both need to stay together. There may be an attack at any given moment; you need to watch each others' backs."

"Fine," Schuyler said rolling her eyes. "Can I leave now?"

"Leaving the country would be nice," Mimi muttered.

Charles shot her a look. "You can leave Schuyler. Mimi, I still need to speak with you."

Schuyler marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Mimi crossed her arms and pouted.

"You are to keep her away from the Hazard-Perry boy. Do everything you can," Charles saw Mimi's eyes light up."Within reason."

Mimi muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Charles said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"If you fail to keep them apart, there will be consequences."

"Like what?" Mimi snorted.

"4:00 pm curfew, no more Barney's, you'll have to clean your _own_ room... shall I go on?"

"You can't control me."

"Yes I can. I can until you're bonded which won't be until you are 21."

"You said 19."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Fine. I'll keep the Princess and Hazzard-Perry apart," Mimi spat.

"You better," Charles warned.

Mimi stood up to leave but hovered by the door. "Why do you want them apart so badly anyways?"

"He is going to try and tell her everything," Charles said rifling through some papers.

"Why don't you just let him?"

"Her safety would be in question. She'd try to find out more about this and inadvertently walk right into the Silver Bloods' trap."

"Do you really have to go this far to protect her? Why are you even doing this?"

"I promised Gabrielle I'd watch over her daughter. I want to stay true to that promise."

Mimi rolled her eyes and walked out. What a stupid promise.

* * *

Schuyler picked at her black nail polish. She was sitting in the sweltering heat in a white tea dress and white gloves that she desperately wanted to rip off. Mimi sat beside her, her eyes darting everywhere. She seemed like she was on the lookout for a pack of angry bees.

There ceremony was held outside in the back garden of Duchesne. There were chairs set up in rows, covered in white seat covers. A stage had been set up and the graduating students sat on chairs that were placed on it. There were brightly colored flowers decorating everything insight. Schuyler thought it all seemed more like a wedding than a graduation.

So far the ceremony had been dreadfully long. The principal had spoken about each individual student graduating. Then each student was called up onto the stage and received their diploma and sat down in one of the chairs on the stage. The girls sat on the right side and the boys on the left. Schuyler had made many attempts to talk to Oliver but every time she tried, Mimi would grab her arm and drag her off to talk to someone she hadn't met from the committee.

She looked over to where the boys were sitting and saw Jack smiling at her. She smiled back and turned her attention back to the principal's speech. Out in the audience, Trinity was snapping pictures of everything and anything while Charles sat looking rather bored. Oliver's mother was crying and dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex, and his dad was intently filming the Principal's speech. Other people sat fanning themselves with the graduation programs that has been handed out at the start of the ceremony. It made her sad to not look out and see her own mother sitting there.

The principal finally concluded her speech and the audience clapped their hands politely. The grads all stood up and took a bow. The audience then stood up and made their way inside for refreshments.

_Thank god. _

_You're not kidding._ Jack answered her thought and took her hand. He gave it a light squeeze. The both made their way inside the throng of people entering the school.

Mimi pushed through the crowd and grabbed Schuyler's arm.

"You absolutely have to meet this guy from the committee. He is like, a legend," Mimi pulled her away from Jack and pulled her in the direction of some guy from the committee that she already knew.

"Mimi, I already have been introduced to Elliot," Schuyler said pulling her arm back.

"Oh well what about him," Mimi said pointing over at another committee member.

"Yes, I have. I think I've met everyone already. Why don't we just go inside like everyone else?"

"Why? It is _soo_ much nicer out here."

"Mimi, it is like 95 degrees out here. Inside there is air conditioning."

"Pssh, it's _not_ that hot out."

Schuyler rolled her eyes. "I'm going inside."

"No! You can't. We have to stay together."

"Since when do you listen to what Charles says?" Schuyler snapped.

"When he threatens to ban me from Barney's!"

"That wouldn't be a bad thing. You should be part owner, considering you own almost everything they've ever sold."

"WE ARE STAYING OUTSIDE."

"Okay, no need to get snippy."

Trinity came over and gave Mimi a hug. "Congratulations, Sweetheart," she said sweetly.

While Mimi was talking with Trinity, Schuyler slipped away in the crowd. There was something she needed to do. She needed to visit her mother.

* * *

**Gah. I don't think this chapter was that exciting but the next one will be. Sorry for any mistakes, my spell check doesn't seem to be working. Reviews would be lovely. =)**


	8. Tears

**I apologize for the delayed updating. I had sunburn. You're probably laughing at that but it was very serious sunburn! I started to swell. I had sunscreen on too! It was SPF 45. Curse you false advertising!**

* * *

Schuyler took a cab across New York to the hospital where she had spent most of her childhood days. She still wore her white tea dress and gloves. Her ivy garland was askew in her long hair. Everything passed her in a blur. Getting to the hospital was the easy part; seeing her mother lying still, unawake and unresponsive was the hard part.

Schuyler stood outside her mother's room, looking through the ajar door. Allegra was still. Her long blonde hair was fanned out upon her pillow. Her porcelain faced looked as though it hadn't aged a day since she was nineteen. Aside from the hair color difference, both Schuyler and her mother looked identical.

The television in the room was turned on and some talk show was playing. Schuyler rested her hand on the door handle, hesitant upon entering. She jumped when a nurse she had known since she was young spoke.

"You can go right in Schuyler."

Schuyler merely smiled in response.

"She would be very proud of you, you know," The nurse said referring to Schuyler's graduation.

Schuyler nodded, opened the door and sat down in a chair beside the bed. She studied her mother's face for any change in emotion. Nothing. Still unchanging.

"Mom..." Schuyler said as softly. She took a deep breath and then let it out. "I graduated today."

A lump was forming in her throat. "I was accepted to three Ivy Leagues and a bunch of other reputable universities. I didn't chose one because I don't know what I want to do."

Schuyler looked at her mother. "I graduated and... I don't know what to do. I feel so... lost. I don't know what I want to do with my life. Everything is just so messed up.

A while ago I knew exactly what I wanted to be and where I was going. Now, I don't know anything at all," Her voice began to break.

"Jack is going to be bonded to Mimi soon. I know being with him is going to hurt me in the long run but something in my brain just shuts that out when I see him. I forget that he will never really be mine. He says there is a way but I know there isn't. He will always belong to Mimi. The people in my life never get to stay for long," She wiped away the tears that were now steadily falling.

"I'm hurting Oliver too. I am hurting him so, so much. I don't mean to but I can't be what he wants us to be. I just can't," Schuyler began to sob as she looked at her mother's unmoving face.

"Mom, please. You have to wake up. Please," Schuyler knelt down by the hospital bed still holding Allegra's hand. "You need to wake up mom, please. Wake up for me."

Schuyler began to sob uncontrollably. She needed her mom more than anything. Everything was just so screwed up and out of control. It was like she was stuck in a forest with a broken compass.

"Mom, wake up," Schuyler managed to choke out. "Please. I just... I just..."

Schuyler started to sob again. She pushed herself back to the chair, let go of her mother's hand and brought her knees up to her chest. Her body shook violently with sobs.

"Mom, please," She whispered. "Just wake up."

Schuyler waited until she had cried herself dry and stood up. She went over to her mother's bed and kissed her forehead. She made her way towards the door but turned around to face her mother again.

"I was accepted to three Ivy Leagues and a bunch of other reputable universities. I didn't chose one because I don't know what I want to do."

"I know you're proud of me," Schuyler whispered. "I just hope that one day you'll get to see what I've done."

Schuyler shut the door to the room and leaned back against it. She had promised when she was around seven years old that she was just going to have to accept the fact that her mother was never going to wake up. Schuyler then realized she never kept that promise along with many others.

* * *

Bliss hid around the corner of the building. She checked the iphone that was given to her for the time. It was close now. She just needed a text message from the leader, and it would be mayhem. Bliss smirked as she watched the people passing by. She paid close attention to a young girl getting into a cab. Yes, everything was going completely according to plan. Perfect.

Bliss quickly whipped out her phone and the boy who was to start things at Duchesne. She then went back to watching the cabs race by.

"_Take me on the floor, I can't take it anymore. I want you; I want you to show me love." _Bliss' iphone sang.

She glanced down at the screen and smirked. She opened the text message and read through it, making sure to delete it when she had finished. Now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Jack stood in the Duchesne hallways with all his fellow classmates and their parents. Everyone was busy snacking on freshly cut exotic fruit and a variety of fancy deserts. People were socializing and laughing with each other; catching up on old memories from the past. Others were taking self guided tours around the antique school hallways. Jack was interested in doing any of that though. He was too preoccupied in watching Tanner.

Tanner was pacing back and forth in the front foyer of the school. He kept looking down and checking his cell phone every five seconds. He looked anxious and nervous. Jack could see him sweating and he knew it wasn't from the heat outside.

Suddenly Tanner's phone erupted in a loud beep, nearly causing him to throw it into the air. His hands were shaking as he pressed the buttons on his phone. Jack's green eyes narrowed. Tanner looked up at something on the balcony and nodded sharply and went back to his phone. Jack followed where Tanner had been looking and noticed someone wedged between the empty space between the lockers and the balcony. Jack couldn't tell who it was; all he saw was the glint of the blade of the knife the stranger was holding. Jack looked back to the front entrance but Tanner wasn't there.

"Jack! Have you – "Mimi called out breathlessly but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

The school exploded into pandemonium. People everywhere began screaming and running every which way.

_Where is Charles? _Jack sent to Mimi

_I don't know. I can't find Schuyler either. _

"You what!?" Jack shouted.

"I lost track of her in the garden. I don't know why Dad is being so uptight about this whole thing either," Mimi shouted back.

"Mimi, she is freaking royalty! If the silver bloods get a hold of her we are screwed! They will have the power to kill every single blue blood if they take the throne."

_Pssh. Yeah right._ Mimi muttered.

_They can do anything if they control a whole country! Especially since that country is crawling with blue bloods! _

Mimi found herself being pushed along with the panicked crowd trying to exit the building. There were gunshots ringing and echoing throughout the school. Jack pushed his way through the crowd calling out for Schuyler. Where could she have gone?

Mimi stumbled down the steps of Duchesne. She had been forced out of the building due to the massive mob of people trying to push their way out. She stumbled into Tanner who was standing over by the garden.

"Sorry," Mimi said sourly.

Tanner whipped around to face Mimi and jabbed a gun into her arm.

"Come with me," He said grabbing her arm.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy. I'm not going anywhere with you." Mimi said twisting out of his grip.

Tanner pointed the gun at her.

"As if." Mimi muttered. In a second flat Mimi had the gun taken out of Tanner's hand and flat on the ground. Mimi jabbed one of her stilettos into his stomach and he howled with pain.

"Now. You tell me what is going on."

Tanner remained tight lipped. Mimi pointed the gun at him and raised her eyebrows.

"How 'bout now?" She said angelically, still digging her heel into his stomach.

"Silver bloods are looking for Schuyler." He said with difficulty. "Can you take your shoe out of my stomach please?"

"That's not a good enough answer. Are you a silver blood?"

"Yes."

The gun clicked in Mimi's hand. She looked at Tanner closely and noticed that he did indeed have silver pupils. She didn't recall ever seeing him at committee meetings though.

"Who do you work for?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Don't shoot!" Tanner shouted covering his face with his hands.

"Get up."

Tanner stood up and Mimi jabbed the gun into his back.

"Call off the attack." She commanded.

No response.

"Call it off, _or else_." She hissed.

Tanner reached into his pocket and typed something into his phone. He put it back in his pocket and rested his hands on his head. The gunfire immediately stopped.

Jack came dashing out of the school, he noticed Mimi standing with a gun against Tanner's back and raised an eyebrow.

"He is a silver blood." Mimi said answering his thought.

Jack looked at Tanner in disbelief and Tanner shrugged.

"Hands on your head!" Mimi shouted.

_Schuyler's at the townhouse. I'm going to check on her. She was on her way back here but luckily I caught her thoughts and told her to go home. _Jack sent to Mimi.

Mimi rolled her eyes in response.

"That is freaky, y'know. You guys always look like you are having little psychic conversations. It creeps me out," Tanner said turning towards Mimi.

"Shut up," Mimi said kicking Tanner in the back of the knee causing him to fall forward.

Jack chuckled and got into the town car that had arrived for him.

"Jack!" He heard someone call his name just as he was about to shut the door. It was Charles."Is she safe?"

"Yes, I am on my way home to watch her."

Charles nodded and shut the door.

* * *

Schuyler was flopped down upon her bed. After her encounter with her mother, she had attempted to make her way back to the graduation party but Jack had invaded her thoughts and told her to get home as quickly as possible. There had been another silver blood attack. Schuyler's phone buzzed on the night stand. She reached over for it and opened the text message she received from Oliver.

**Sky, u o.k.? i didn't see you get out. **

**I'm fine. I left early. Glad I did. U o.k.? **She sent back.

**Yeah. **Oliver's response came almost immediately.

Schuyler rested her phone back down on the night stand. She sighed. Her white gloves were still on her hands, as was the white dress and ivy garland. She was sure that her eyeliner and mascara had run all over her face as well.

She heard the front door open and then shut again. She heard footsteps come down the hallway and a shadow filled her doorway. She turned her head and saw Jack standing there. He tie was undone and his shirt tails were hanging out. His blazer was folded up around his arm. His sea green eyes gazed at her.

"Where did you go?" He asked quietly.

"To see my mother," Schuyler looked back up at the ceiling. "She is never going to wake up."

The bed shifted as Jack stretched out next to her. She felt her eyes filling up with tears again and a lump forming in her throat.

"That is the hardest thing to realize; to realize that she isn't ever going to wake up. Never," Schuyler whispered.

Jack pulled her into his chest and she began to cry again. His shirt was getting tear stained and soaked with her tears but he didn't mind. He just went on holding her until she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

**Wow. Looong c****hapter. Or at least for me it was. It took a while to write. Review please and thank you. =) **


	9. When You're Too In Love To Let It Go

3:00 am. _Uggh!_

A clap of thunder had awakened her and the rain had now started to fall heavily. Schuyler attempted to sit up but was held down by Jack, who had his arms wrapped around her. She shifted slightly and looked up at him. He was still asleep. He still wore his graduation outfit. Schuyler still had on her white tea dress and party shoes.

Jack looked peaceful and at ease when he was asleep. When he was awake he was always on edge and waiting; waiting for an attack. Jack's face was smooth as marble. Any hint of worry he held upon his face disappeared in sleep. Sleep was the only time he felt at ease.

Schuyler settled back into the pillows. She felt safe in Jack's arms. Walking around in New York was like walking around with a big target on your back. Everywhere she went there was always a silver blood attack. It was almost as though they were targeting her. She knew Jack would never let anything happen to her though. She knew she was safe.

Schuyler wriggled her arm out of Jack's grip and rested her hand upon the side of his face and looked at his peaceful face. She was grateful to have him back in her life even though it would only be short lived. When he was bonded, she could just go away. She could decide on a university and start her life; maybe see the world. The bonding wouldn't be for a while though. She still had time.

Jack stirred and rolled over releasing Schuyler from his grip and now rested on his back. She felt cold when she the comfort of his arms left her. She inched closer to him, burying her head into his arm. A loud clap of thunder echoed in the room from outside causing her to jump. She heard Jack groan and looked up to see his green eyes fluttering open.

He looked around confused for a minute, not realizing where he was until he saw Schuyler. A smile crept across his lips.

"Did we fall asleep?" He asked groggily, scratching his head.

"Uh huh."

"What time is it?"

"Three or so."

"Mhm."

Jack gazed down into her bright blue eyes. Schuyler could see his eyes smouldering. He slowly leaned down towards her and took her face in his hands. Schuyler felt her heart beat accelerate. Jack's lips collided with hers.

The kiss was soft and feathery, simple and sweet. Her lips parted and he immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues both battled for the upper hand in the kiss. Jack's hands began to wander from her face down to her hips. He rolled over pulling her on top of him and pressed her tightly against him. Schuyler felt her throat burning for air and broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. Jack wasn't ready to stop yet though.

His lips crushed down upon hers once again. This time Jack kissed her harder and with more intensity than he had before. He had his hand on her lower back and still held pressed her closer to him. It didn't seem close enough for either of them. When he became tried of her lips, he began a trail of kisses down her neck. They had started off soft but had progressed into harder and more urgent ones. Schuyler let a moan escape her lips. She felt a slight shift and Jack was hovering over her. He planted hard kisses and the base of her throat and his hands began to slide past her hips and down to her thighs. Schuyler moaned again. Jack grasped the bottom hem of her dress.

She suddenly realized what going on she was pulled Jack's hands away from the bottom of the dress which was rising above her knees.

"I think you're getting a bit carried away." Schuyler said breathlessly.

"Me? Carried away?" Jack looked at her innocently but the fire that was still in his eyes gave him away.

Schuyler laughed and pushed him off of her. "You're much too experienced for your own good."

Jack sighed. "Thanks for killing the party."

Schuyler rolled her eyes.

Jack turned and looked at her, inclining his head slightly.

"I can hear you."

"What?"

"I can hear your thoughts again."

_What does that mean? _

"There is still a connection between us – I still love you." He said answering her thoughts.

Schuyler laughed. "I never thought you stopped."

"When you left I became shut out. I couldn't hear you for the longest time. I missed that. You don't close your mind. You're very interesting to listen to."

"Hey! Stay out of my head!"

Jack laughed and leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It does have some benefits." He smiled and pulled back.

Schuyler blushed. Jack wrapped his arms around her and they both listened to the steady rainfall outside.

* * *

Bliss was in the elevator now. She only had a few minutes and she had to be quick. She began to feel nervous. This whole operation was depending upon her. If she failed, she'd be gone.

* * *

Charles sat at his desk reading. He was looking for answers but getting more questions. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed Allegra more than ever now. He could not give a seventeen year old girl an entire country to run. What a graduation gift that would be.

Charles had many reasons why he did not want Schuyler running Senovia. For one thing, she was a minor. How could a child run a country? Another reason was that she wasn't strong enough to run a country. She barely knew anything about being a blue blood. How could she harness her power if she needed to during an attack upon her country? She couldn't. She was much too soft. There was also the issue of Jack, his son. If Schuyler were to leave New York, Jack would undoubtedly follow her and leave Mimi behind. He needed Abbadon and Azrel to stay in New York. The blue bloods needed them.

Charles knew very well that Jack would leave Mimi. He didn't think it was possible up until a few months ago. He had gone into Schuyler's room earlier that night and found Jack sleeping by her side. He had heard moans coming from the room just a few moments ago. It had shocked him a little but he knew it was coming. After the same thing had happened to him when he was young.

Charles had also made a promise. A promise to Gabrielle that he couldn't bear to break. Gabrielle had long known about this royalty business and did not want to put Schuyler through it. Gabrielle had been through it in many of her lives and hated it. She had wanted Schuyler to have a noraml childhood. Little did she know, Schuyler hadn't had a normal life at all. Allegra had made Charles promise to keep Schuyler out of it for as long as he possibly could. So far Charles had stuck to his promise. He kept almost every promise he had ever made to her even though she had broken most of hers.

* * *

_There was a blood curling screech from her mother's hospital room as the hospital elevator doors opened in front of Schuyler. Her heart began to race as she dashed down the hall. As she threw open the door, she saw Bliss standing by the window covered with blue blood. What struck Schuyler the most was her silver pupils. Bliss bared her fangs and jumped out the window. Schuyler sank down to the floor. _

_There was blood, so much blood. It was all over the floor and all over Schuyler. The heart monitor behind her slowly beeped, and then came to a stop. A long continuous beeeeeeeep echoed through the room. The clock on the monitor read 4:55 am. _

_Schuyler was down on her knees, cradling the deceased's head in her hands. If only she had gotten here a split second earlier. She could have saved her life. She had run as fast as she could, she thought she'd made it in time. But no. She was too late. _

_A sob escaped her. Why was nobody coming? She'd screamed just before Schuyler had arrived. Schuyler heard her from the elevator. Schuyler brushed the hair out of the corpse's eyes. Her tears were falling steadily now. Her mother lay there dead in her arms and there was nothing Schuyler could do. She was really alone now. _

Schuyler's eyes flew open. She was breathing heavily and shuddering. She looked over at Jack who was unconscious in sleep. She focused on him and only him to try and calm herself down. She settled back down and closed her eyes.

_A scream echoed throughout the hall and someone laughed manically. Schuyler was on the floor in the dark room. Her head felt like it was about to split from the high pitched beeping of the monitor. _

"_Schuyler..." Her mother called out weakly. "Go. Go now. Run."_

Schuyler shot up out of bed. The clock beside her read 4:35 am. She wriggled out of Jack's grip and looked back at him as she stood in the door. He was in such a deep sleep that he didn't notice she wasn't there anymore. She ran down the hallway and out the front door. She was now running down the dark, rainy streets of New York.

So many thoughts were rushing through her head and she felt a million different things at once. Her legs felt like they were about to give out but she kept running harder. Her hair was drenched and her white tea dress was soaked right through, so that the petticoat under it was visible.

Once she reached the hospital, she tore down the main entrance hall to the elevators. She rapidly pushed the button to get up to the floor where her mother was. When the doors finally opened she hopped into the elevator and the doors slid shut and it began to rise. Schuyler was shivering and dripping water all over the floor. Her fists clenched at her sides. The elevator seemed to be moving slow; too slow. Schuyler heard a blood curling screech and a pang of fear. The doors slid open and she ran down the hall. When she reached her mother's room, she saw that all the lights were off.

She saw a figure standing by the window and knew instantly who it was. She saw Bliss standing by the window covered with blue blood. She saw the silver pupils. Bliss bared her fangs and jumped out the window. Schuyler sank down to the floor when she saw her mother's body sprawled out on the floor in front of the door. There were two puncture marks by on her neck. She had been drained of all life. The dream was now a reality.

Schuyler was down on her knees, cradling her mother's head in her hands. If only she had gotten here a split second earlier. She could have saved her life. She had run as fast as she could, she thought she'd made it in time. If only she had paid attention to the dreams! But no. She was too late.

The blue blood was making puddles on the floor and the rising sun was reflecting off of it. The heart monitor behind her slowly beeped, and then came to a stop. A long continuous beeeeeeeep echoed throughout the room. The clock on the monitor read 4:55 am.

A sob escaped her. Why was nobody coming? She'd screamed just before Schuyler had arrived. Schuyler heard her from the elevator. Schuyler brushed the hair out of the corpse's eyes. Her tears were falling steadily now. Her mother lay there dead in her arms and there was nothing Schuyler could do.

"Help," Schuyler choked out hoarsely.

She began to sob uncontrollably and the tears fell steadily down her cheeks. She was frozen with shock and fear. A shadow cast over her from behind. The shadow dropped beside her and Schuyler tore her gaze from her mother and looked beside her at the shadow.

"Oh my god," Jack whispered beside her, running his hands through his soaked hair.

Schuyler buried her head in his chest.

"Jack I don't know what to do," She managed to choke out as she gasped for air.

"Calm down. You're going into shock," He said soothingly. "I'll go get help."

Schuyler nodded and took deep breaths. At least now she knew what had happened to Bliss.

* * *

"Benjamin," Charles motioned for Jack to come out into the hospital hallway.

"I'll be right back," Jack said quietly to Schuyler who was sitting in on the bed of the hospital room they were given.

Schuyler nodded and looked up at the TV that was playing some talk show. Jack shut the door behind him. He looked at Charles with a questioning look.

"I have to talk to you about something," Charles led Jack over to the waiting area and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. Jack sat beside him.

"The first thing is one you should already know. Just because Allegra is no longer with us and cannot take the throne in Senovia, does not mean Schuyler will get it. You are not under any circumstances to tell her about Senovia. You are also not to question me about my reasoning behind that," Charles cleared his throat. "The second thing is, since the Silver Bloods are running amuck, our community needs people to look up to. They need a strong leader." Charles looked at Jack who wasn't following. "They need you. You are a symbol of hope for them in these dark times. Therefore, you and Mimi are set to be bonded not this Friday coming, but the next."

Jack sat there in shock. All thoughts seemed to have disappeared from his head. He was probably sitting there with his mouth wide open and eyes popping out of his head. It took him a minute for his mind to come back to him.

"Dad," He said in a hushed tone. "I can't do this to her, not now. Look what has happened to her! I can't. It will kill her. I can't do this to her again. I can't hurt her. Please, don't make me destroy her."

"I assume you are talking about Schuyler?"

Jack nodded his head.

"I'm giving you time. The bonding really should be this Friday but I am giving you till the Friday next."

Jack was furious. "I refuse." It took all his will not to shout. His voice was shaking with anger. "I refuse to bond with _Mimi._"

"You have no choice. You either do it or suffer the consequence of death."

"You'd kill me?" Jack spat out.

"No, but your sister might. Especially if I tell her what you were doing last night."

"What do you mean?" Jack said clenching his fists and shaking with anger.

"I heard some noises coming from Schuyler's room last night and this morning. A little frisky were you?" Charles smirked.

"NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHING! SHE WOULD NOT LET IT GO THAT FAR! SHE STOPPED ME." Jack's temper erupted. He was standing up now, his chest heaving.

"Benjamin," Charles warned. "Sit down, people are staring."

"Go ahead and tell Mimi what you want. I don't give a fuck." Jack hissed.

"I'm sure you would if I took Schuyler away from you during those last two weeks. I have the power to do a lot of things. I will forbid you to see her. What would break her more? You all of a sudden ignoring her?" Charles taunted him. "You can't break the bond. If you do not go through with it on the day I have set, she is gone. I will put her somewhere where you cannot reach her. Your death is imminent if you do not go through with the bond in the next four years."

"Why can't I wait four years?"

"We need the power and force now. We need to stop this."

"An easy way would be to give Schuyler the throne."

"She would be powerless to the power of the Silver Bloods there. They are all conniving and very sneaky. The other Blue Blood family that is in line for the throne has a family member that is prime minister. That prime minister would be able to walk all over her as she will have no idea what she is doing."

"I could help her."

"No. You are getting bonded. End of discussion." Charles said standing up.

Jack stood up as well and pushed past Charles. He looked through the window into the hospital room where Schuyler was. She had fallen asleep on the bed. As he was watching her, Charles came up beside him.

"Remember. I can take her away," He warned and then walked over to the nurses' station to fill out some paper work.

Jack looked back at Schuyler's sleeping form. As he watched her, he began to formulate a plan – and it was one that Charles was not going to like.

* * *

**Whoa. I think I wrote too much? Let me know if you think the chapters are too long. Next time I will try and make it shorter. What do you think Jack is gonna do? Reviews would be lovely. =) **


	10. Jack's Plan

**Thanks for reviews last chapter! You all make my day. Also thank you to those who said they like longer chapters, I do like to write a lot but wasn't too sure if people liked reading that much. So thank you once again for helping me out with that. =) By the way, I enabled anonymous reviews (I think – I hope I did it right!) so that the people who do not have an account on here but like to read the story can review. I love getting reviews. They help motivate me to keep going and they make me happy. =) **

**I was also thinking of maybe putting up a playlist? I listen to music when I'm writing and each chapter has a song. If you lovely readers would like me to post a playlist on my profile just let me know. I've also posted some pictures of the dresses that Mimi, Schuyler and Bliss wore to the graduation gala. There will be others posted later on as well as some locations. You can find them on my profile. Anyways, 'nuff said. **

**-Carly. **

* * *

A tall man with silvery hair stood overlooking a white gravestone. He held in one hand, his blazer and in another a bouquet of freshly cut flowers from the most expensive florist in New York. The grave he towered over was new. The earth was soft and the grass hadn't grown over yet. The flowers placed around it were not wilted yet and bright. The man knelt down and propped the flowers up against the gravestone. He reached out and traced the letter of the name engraved into the gravestone.

_Allegra "Gabrielle" Van Alen._

_Forever Rest In Peace. _

The funeral had been just a few days ago. Most of the committee had been there; all dressed in white. There were hardly any red bloods in attendance. Blue Bloods from all over had come to say goodbye to Gabrielle the Uncorrupted.

Charles sighed and stood up. His Gabrielle was gone. It was inevitable anyways; she had broken the bond. He couldn't bear to let the same thing happen again with Jack. He had already lost his love and couldn't imagine losing a son. The committee needed power. Bonding Jack and Mimi was the only way to get it. Maybe he was seeking revenge too; punishing Schuyler for what her mother had done to him. He didn't know.

Charles pulled his blazer back on and looked at the gravestone.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

* * *

Jack opened the door to the second bedroom in the Force townhouse, otherwise known as Schuyler's bedroom. He looked to the four-poster bed and sighed; Schuyler was curled up in the pillowy duvet still. The entertainment center remained untouched and so did her Mac Book that was sitting upon the desk. She hadn't moved from the bed since the funeral. She simply sat in bed all day and all night, staring blankly at the wall, out the window, at the ceiling...

"Sky, don't you think you've had enough of wallowing?"

Jack had done his fair share of wallowing. He was rather fond of Gabrielle and was saddened to see her go. The grief didn't last long. Impending doom overcast it and forced Jack out of his state.

"No."

Jack rolled his eyes and switched on the lights.

"Turn it off," Schuyler groaned.

"No."

Jack crossed the room and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There is something."

"No there's not."

"I can read your mind, you know that right?"

"I forgot," She said sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell me or do we have to sit here all day?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired."

"How can you be tired after nearly a week of sleeping?"

"I watched T.V."

"No, you didn't and watching T.V. can't make you tired."

There was no response. Jack pulled the duvet away from her face.

"You look like a zombie."

She glared in response and tried to pull the duvet back over her head.

"Get up," Jack said holding the duvet away from her.

"No."

"I know you're upset. We all are. What is the use of sitting in here all day? Would your mother have really wanted that?"

"How would I know? I never got the chance to talk to her," Schuyler snapped.

"Well I knew her and I don't think she would be pleased to see you like this. You've got to move on and live your life," Jack reached out and cupped her face in his hand. "Sitting here all day and all night won't bring her back, you know that."

_I don't know why I'm upset about it really. It's not like she was going to get out of her coma. _

"It's the natural thing to do. When someone dies, you get upset. You have to move on though."

"Bliss is under the Consummo Alienari; she has completely lost her mind to the Silver Bloods."

"I know."

"What if that is what she was trying to do to my mother? What if she wasn't trying to completely drain her? What if they were trying to just use her as a pawn for their twisted plans?"

"I think that is exactly what she was trying to do but she completely drained her by accident and you interrupted." The silver bloods knew if they had control of Allegra Van Alen, they would most definitely be able to control Senovia. It was only a matter of time before they went for Schuyler. This gave Jack all the more reason to launch his plan.

"You know, it isn't fair that you can read my mind and I can't read yours," Schuyler said pouting slightly.

"Well, darling, if you practiced your vampire lessons more you would learn how to close your mind and we wouldn't have that problem," Jack smirked.

"Ha-ha."

"Feeling better?"

"Mmm. Guess so."

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"I don't know, we'll find one."

Little did Schuyler know, Jack Force knew exactly which movie he wanted to watch.

* * *

"Why did you choose_ this_ movie?" Schuyler questioned Jack.

They were both sitting on the plush sectional sofa in the living room of the Force townhouse.

"I don't know. I like it," Jack shrugged.

"You like girly movies?" Schuyler giggled.

"This isn't a girly movie!"

"Jack, we are watching the "Princess Diaries". I think that says enough."

"Well I just think it is something you can relate to."

"How so? I don't have a grandmother and my family isn't royalty."

Jack smirked.

"What?" Schuyler frowned.

So far everything was going exactly to Jack's plan. He felt something collide with his head. A pillow. Schuyler had thrown a pillow at him.

"What was that for?" Jack said throwing the pillow back.

"Why are you smirking?"

"I'm not."

"You were."

Jack grabbed the remote and put the movie on pause. He turned and looked at Schuyler who had a look of confusion across her face.

"Have you ever heard of Senovia?"

"_Senovia?_"

"Yeah. It's a small country off the coast of Southern France and West of Italy."

"Can't say that I've ever heard of it. Why are you bringing it up?"

"It is run by a blue blood family."

"Oh? That's nice," Schuyler said uninterested and picked the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table.

"It is run as a constitutional monarchy. There is a Queen, a small parliament of 50 seated members and a Prime Minister..." Jack looked over at Schuyler who was digging through the popcorn bowl. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes. Thank you for the geography lesson."

"It wasn't meant to be a geography lesson."

"Then why do I need to know about it?"

"Your family has ruled Senovia for many years and you are next in line for the throne."

Schuyler began to choke on the popcorn she had in her mouth.

"What?" She managed to spit out.

"You're a princess."

"Jack, I think you got a little too into the movie."

"It's true. Your mother's great grandmother who is ruling Senovia right now."

"How come nobody told me about her then?"

"Well you know how Charles is. He likes to act like a teenage girl and keep life changing secrets from people."

"How am I next in line for the throne then?" Schuyler set the popcorn bowl back down upon the table.

"Your great-great grandmother's daughter died when she was young, your grandmother died, your mother died, and you haven't died so you are next to take it all."

"How do I still have a living great-great grandmother? She must be near a hundred years old!"

"She is a blue blood. Blue bloods live a long time."

"This is so confusing!"

"Well, your mother's great grandmother is Queen of Senovia. This makes her your great-great grandmother. You are next in line for the throne."

"Okay..." Schuyler said slowly. "How am I supposed to rule a country that I know nothing about?"

"That's the reason why I told you this, your great-great grandmother is going on a trip to France to discuss some things and she wanted you to visit. She wants you to learn a bit about Senovia so when she is ready to pass on, you can easily take over."

"Why is she does she want me to visit now? Why didn't she ever write?"

"It is pretty far away. Your mother has been out of touch with her for a while."

"So when would I go?"

"This Thursday."

"Jack, that is only two days away! There is no way I could get a flight in time!"

"I arranged for you to take the Force jet."

"I don't know. This doesn't seem... real." Schuyler shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "It isn't that I don't believe you, it's just... so over whelming! Five minutes ago I was just a normal girl and now I'm royalty!"

"You were never just a normal girl, Schuyler," Jack said looking deeply into her eyes. "You are a blue blood." He said cracking up at his own joke.

"Ha-ha. You're _so_ funny."

"I thought so."

"What if I don't want to be a princess?"

"They are expecting you."

"I don't want to be a princess."

"They need you. Don't you want to visit your last remaining family member?"

"Is anyone coming with me?" Schuyler said anxiously "I'm not sure if I want to go by myself."

"I wish I could but I have some things I have to take care of. You'll be fine." Jack gave a reassuring smile.

"Well then, I'm going to try and find my suitcases then. I should start to pack." Schuyler picked up the popcorn bowl and stood up.

"I'll come help you in a minute."

Schuyler nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

Jack exhaled. His plan had worked perfectly. He felt bad for lying to Schuyler about her great-great grandmother being alive but it was all for the best. He couldn't have her here when he lost his memory of her. By showing her Senovia, it gave her something to live for. Jack knew it would break her heart when she came back to New York and found out but she would still be able to run. She could run back to Senovia; run from the pain he had caused her. He wished he could run with her but there was no escaping the bond. Being straight up with her would not have worked. She would have came to the bonding ceremony and been there right in the front row. That would make difficult for both of them. He was saving her; saving her from veering off onto the wrong path. He was saving her from Charles.

* * *

Bliss sat in a conference room surrounded by silver bloods. They were all seated around a rounded table. In the center of the table was a phone. The phone was on speaker phone and on the other end was a man with a heavy Italian accent called, Philippe who was apparently a Prime Minister. He was calling from some small country near France. Bliss hadn't really been paying attention.

"It will only be a matter of time. The girl arrives here soon. Once she does, I will give you all the inside knowledge. You will know where she goes and when, what she is doing and where. It will make the attack much easier. The power will be in your hands soon."

The silver bloods began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

"Also, congratulate the new one. She has changed the plan for the better – I don't know her name, or particularly care," Philippe said bluntly not knowing that Bliss was in the room.

"It's Bliss." Bliss said coldly.

"My apologies, Brittney."

"Bliss."

"Right, Bernice."

"BLISS!"

The room went quiet.

"Again, my apologies – bad connection. You have been a vital part in the plan and still are. I must go now. Preparations are in order for the royal visit."

Philippe hung up.

* * *

Mimi sipped on a cup of tea while she flipped through a large book filled with different styles of napkins. The bonding was a mere two days away and she needed to make the final decisions on everything. She had definitely freaked out her entire design team when she had told them the "Wedding" had been pushed up and in result they all thought she was pregnant now.

"Good morning, Madeline!" A joyous voice called out from behind her.

Mimi turned around to face a plump woman, with caramel colored hair and brown eyes, dressed in an ivory Dior suit. Mimi recognized her as her bonding planner, Rose, who was also a blue blood. Rose had planned _everyone's _weddings. She was the most popular wedding planner in New York and only planned weddings for celebrities.

"Good morning Rose," Mimi said placing down her cup of tea. "Has the cake been finalized?"

"Yes. They faxed me a confirmation this morning," She poured herself a cup of tea.

"What about the venues?"

"Both Saint John the Divine Church for the ceremony and the Temple of Dendur at the Metropolitan Museum for the reception, are ready to go. Cookie?" Rose held out a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"No thank-you," Rose shrugged and put the plate back down. Mimi had lost most of her appetite for human food. "Has the guest list been finalized as well?"

"Yes it has. I sent the final copy to your blackberry and printed out another for your records." Rose took a seat across from Mimi.

"Table settings?"

"Completed, except for the napkins which you are still deciding upon."

Mimi nodded. She couldn't stump Rose. Rose was always on top of things.

"Your dress came in this morning. Vera was not pleased about how last minute it was."

"Well did you tell her something unexpected came up?"

"Yes I did. She said she hopes you aren't far along on your pregnancy or you are for sure out of a dress."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Rose, you know I'm not pregnant."

"I wasn't about to argue with Vera though."

"Hmrrph."

"So is the groom having any say on anything?" Rose said sitting down and changing the subject but not to a very good one.

"No. He doesn't deserve to." Mimi snapped, angrily flipping through the napkin book again nearly knocking over her cup of tea.

She had been so angry with Jack these past few days. He had been spending nearly every day with _her._ He had hardly spent anytime with Mimi doing anything. What did she care though? He was only killing the half blood slowly. Once the bond was over he wouldn't even remember the little brat and things would be good again. Lately all Jack did was fight with her. They had yelled at each other till the walls shook. Mimi hoped that the fighting would lead to something that would ignite the passion he still had for her, but it didn't. He was so irritable and generally a waspish person. She hated him for it. It would all change very soon though. She loved that.

"I'm going to go with this one," Mimi pointed at napkin in the book.

"Good choice," Rose remarked pulling the book towards her to write down the number and style.

Mimi picked up her teacup again. It was silly that Schuyler Van Alen thought she could win. It was almost laughable. When the oaths were exchanged, Jack's soul would mold to Mimi's and nothing could come between them. It would be just her and Jack. The little Princess would become nothing. He wouldn't even remember her or whatever feelings he had for her. The little half blood doesn't even know she has a kingdom and will never find out because of Charles. The Princess would not be getting a Prince in this fairytale. Oh well, too bad.

* * *

**Reviews are love! Remember playlist! Btw, if you're wondering where Oliver is he will be in the next chapter. Also Dylan will be making an appearance soon. **


	11. Don't Forget Me

**I'm spoiling you all. Two chapters in one day! =) **

* * *

"Where are you?" The voice on the other end said calmly but Jack could sense the underlying anger.

"I'm at home..." Jack turned the key in the ignition of his car and pressed the button for the garage door to open.

"I hope you are driving the rehearsal dinner which you are almost an hour late for," Mimi said coldly.

"Yep. I'll be there soon."

"You better. People are starting to talk." She hung up.

Jack rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. He was definitely going to be even later for the rehearsal; he was driving Schuyler to the airport.

He knew very well that this could be the last time he ever truly saw her and felt what he felt for her. He wouldn't be unhappy though, it would be as though they had never met. Everyone else would know the truth but he wouldn't. After tomorrow Mimi would be the only dark star in his universe.

Jack had spent the entire day with Schuyler. They had gone for coffee in the morning, walked around Central Park enjoying the warm, sunny weather, and wandered through some stores. He had been sure to keep her away from the magazine racks which were plastered with pictures of Mimi and him and news about their "wedding". As far as he knew, Schuyler knew nothing about the looming bond.

Jack put the car in park outside the townhouse and waited for Schuyler to come out with all her luggage. He looked ahead and saw a teenage boy running down the sidewalk. Jack frowned. It was Oliver. Jack cut the engine and got out the car.

"What do you want?" Jack asked icily.

"Your dad is bloody mad! He's had me on lockdown for the past week and half!" Oliver said breathlessly. "His bodyguards smashed my phone when I texted her."

"How did you manage to get away from vampires?"

"They went to the rehearsal dinner. By the way, aren't you supposed to be there?" Oliver said raising and eyebrow.

Jack clenched his teeth.

"Anyways, I came to see Sky," Oliver said his eyes wandering up the windows of the townhouse.

"We were just leaving."

"She is going _with_ you the dinner? Isn't she upset about the bonding?"

"I didn't say we were going to the dinner."

Oliver looked alarmed. "You're running away and taking her with you?"

"I'm not running away."

"Then what are you doing?" Oliver's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Schuyler dragged her two suitcases down the hallway. She had packed an awful lot for only a week's trip. She had considered going back to her room and repacking but she didn't have anytime. The Force private jet ran on a strict schedule and she couldn't afford to be late. Or maybe she could. She could miss the plane and not have to go to this unknown place to stay with people she barely knew. Her hand hovered above the door handle.

She heard arguing outside and yelling which caused her to open the door and see Oliver and Jack in a clearly heated disagreement.

"Ollie?" Schuyler hadn't seen him in a week. He hadn't called or texted at all.

Jack walked up the steps and grabbed both Schuyler's suitcases and put them in the trunk of the car. Oliver looked at her with a shocked and pained expression.

"Where are you going?" He said dryly.

"I'm going to Senovia," Schuyler said clutching the handrail.

"_Senovia_? You aren't supposed to know about that!" Olive exploded. "Senovia was the fucking reason I was placed on bloody lockdown! Who told you? Who fucking told you?" Oliver was in front of her now and shaking her.

"Why does it matter!?" Schuyler pushed him away from her. "It hasn't got anything to do with you." She pushed past him on her way down the steps.

"Oh I suppose _he_ is going with you. I bet you'll both have a grand old time."

"No. Jack isn't going with me. Keep your comments to yourself." She spun around to face him. "I don't know what your problem is but ever since – "

Schuyler was cut off by Oliver who had closed the space between them and crushed his lips against hers. Schuyler was about to push him away but Jack had already ripped him away from her.

"Oliver! What was _that_ for!?" Schuyler shrieked.

"Sky, I'm losing you." Oliver said breathlessly. Jack was still holding him by his shirt collar.

"No, you aren't. I'm going to be coming back to New York in a week."

"No," Oliver slapped Jack's arm away. "I'm losing you to him... again."

"Oliver, I can't talk about this right now."

"Sky you are going to lose him, do you really want to lose me as well?"

"We need to go." Jack whispered to Schuyler before getting into the car.

"Sky, don't go. Please. Not with him." Oliver pleaded.

Schuyler shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears.

"You're wrong for each other. The relationship will never work out."

"I love him."

"You said you loved me."

"It's complicated."

"So you didn't mean it?"

"Not in the way you wanted. I can't talk about this right now," Schuyler said reaching for the car door.

"Schuyler, this isn't going to end well and you know it." Oliver grasped her arm.

Schuyler took a breath.

"I'll be here waiting when he leaves you. I can only wait so long though."

Oliver stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off down the street.

Schuyler opened the car door and slid inside.

"He'll be okay." Jack took her hand in his.

"I hope."

* * *

At most rehearsal dinners the Bride was all smiles while he groom stood besides her showing off his love. That was the exact opposite for Mimi. She looked stunning in a super short, diamond covered dress and off white pumps. Her lips were blood red and her long blonde hair was pulled into an intricate updo. But Mimi Force sat at her rehearsal dinner with her arms crossed and a sour look upon her face. The so-called "groom" was nearly two hours late. Things were not looking good. People were starting to ask questions.

Mimi stared down at her plate.

_We're almost there._

She heard Jack. She looked back up, expecting to see him in the door but there was nobody; only guests mingling. She was hearing inside his mind. He had forgot to close it ; he was getting sloppy with his vampire abilities. He was on his way to the airport with Schuyler. Mimi almost screamed. He was running away. He was fucking running away! Mimi shot up out of her chair and stormed towards to doors of the ballroom.

"Where are you off to?" Charles stopped her and sipped on his champagne.

"I'm going to get him. He's trying to run with her." Mimi spat.

Charles spat out his champagne. _"What?"_

"They're on their way to the airport right now. Care to join me in stopping them?"

Charles put his glass down and both Mimi and him left the party. Jack Force would not be getting away with this.

* * *

Hearing Schuyler's confrontation with Oliver had only made Jack feel worse about what he was about to do. They both stood on the tarmac. Schuyler's bags were already on the plane and everything was ready to go. All that was left was to say goodbye. Jack took a deep breath.

"I got you something," He said reaching into his pocket.

"Really?"

Jack pulled a small blue gift box wrapped in a bow. Schuyler took it and opened it.

"Jack," Schuyler gasped. "It's beautiful!" She pulled the dainty gold locket out of the box.

"Look on the back." Jack smiled.

She turned it over and read the inscription: _Yours always. _

He watched as her eyes lit up.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

Jack took the locket and put it around her neck. He smiled when he saw how beautiful it looked on her. He could feel his heart tearing into a million pieces.

"I just wanted you to know that no matter what, my heart will always belong to you."

"As does mine," She smiled.

_JACK FORCE YOU ARE DEAD. HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING? ESPECIALLY WITH HER! YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE ONCE I GET AHOLD OF YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT. _

Jack heard Mimi's angry thought. Great. Way to ruin a moment.

"I guess you'd better go," Jack tucked a strand of hair behind Schuyler's ear.

"I'll see you in a week," Schuyler turned to go up the stairs to the plane.

Jack grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He leaned in and kissed her with a passion. He savoured every bit of her, knowing that this would never happen again. He broke away and wrapped her in a hug. He could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"I'll miss you," He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered back.

She turned away again and went up the stairs to the plane. She turned around one last time and smiled and waved. Jack walked backwards, back to the terminal. He watched as the stairs were pulled away and the engines came to life. The plane began to move slowly down the runway; getting ready to take off. Jack felt awful. She hadn't suspected a thing. Schuyler trusted him so much that she hadn't suspected anything. He felt like he was going to throw up. He heard the roar of the engines and saw the wheels lift off the ground. Just as the plane began to fly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Where is she going?"

Jack turned around to face Charles and Mimi. Mimi looked ridiculous in a diamond covered mini-dress and a huge fur coat that touched the ground. He took a deep breath.

"Senovia. She is going to Senovia."

* * *

**Ohmyjonas. This chapter did not at all come out according to plan. I just wrote and this is what came out. So much drama! I'm just like whoa! Review if you want a faster update! Reviews motivate me. =) **


End file.
